Feeling Alone
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally was alone, nobody cared, she thought she was worthless, everyone said she was ugly, fat, a whore. Her mom didn't care, her father left her. Nobody tried to understand her. She had no one. But then the new boy Austin Moon came into her life. One-shot


**So here is a one-shot. I hope you will like it! Say what you think :)**

Like every girl i hoped that i would get my happy ending. Like every 15 year old girl i prayed for a boy that would like me. I watched people around me falling in love, saw couples kissing on Valentines day, All the people i knew had their first kiss already. Me? I was like a major virgin. Didn't get my first kiss, never had a boyfriend. Never been called beautiful. I was 15. Almost an adult. I wasn't popular. I was the weird one, had no friends. Not everybody knew my name. Nobody tried to get to know me. People weren't interested in Ally Dawson. This was my problem for almost 5 years. People never talked to me, and if they talked they called me names: fat, ugly, slut, bitch, pig, whore, and the worst: worthless. It didn't make me angry, it made me wanna cry, why? Because i knew it was true. I knew it was the truth. I started to stop eating, sometimes IF my mother was home she made dinner and i needed to eat. But like i said, she wasn't home alot. My father was gone since i was 4. Mom said it was my fault. She didn't say why, but she kept screaming it when she was with me. When i had a bad grade, or didn't listen, or forgot to clean something. I knew that she told the truth. What it might was that she meant, it was fair. She stopped talking about him. I didn't dare to say anything about it. And like that wasn't enough, i was being cyber bullied. But i deserved it. I was worthless, i had no reason to be here. But for some reason i couldn't bring it up to kill myself. Killing myself would be unfair. I needed to feel the pain i gave my mom. I was worthless. It kept running through my head. Every day, every minut of my life. I wrote it every day again in my diary. Worthless. I kept practicing a smile in the mirror. For myself and for the others. People couldn't see the pain, they didn't need to see the shit i would go trough every single day. Smiling was the only thing i could do. But one day i couldn't pretend anymore. My smile was gone, my real and fake one. I disgusted the view that i saw in the mirror. I would cut myself. Cutting myself hurted, But not as mutch as being bullied, being left alone, being tortured with life. I would wake up every day crying because there was a new day, i wanted to die so badly.

**One day**

I woke up, feeling sad and angry again, new day, didn't die... It was...another day. I put on my yellow dress... I brushed my hair and stepped into my shoes. I sighed. I walked carefully down the stairs to see my mother. She sat at the table and looked up from the newspaper. "Ally, i have to go today, i have to go to new york for my work. I will be home in 3 days. " Her face was emotionless

She turned away from me, looking at the paper again. It was silent. I found out that she wasn´t going to say more. I walked out of the room and careful put my coat on. I opened the door and saw the bus. I ran to the bus and waited until the door opened. I walked in and saw that alot of people were staring at me. I ran all the way to the back of the bus and went on a seat by the window. I watched out of the window. It was snowing. Everything was cold. My eyes started to get teary and i wiped the tears away. After 5 minutes the bus stopped and everyone walked out. I walked out en slowly walked into the school. I looked at the ground not wanting to make any eyecontact. I came by my locker. I opened it and put my coat in it. The bel rang. I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat. The class filled with people and the door shut. "Ok everyone, welcome to class. Please open your books on page 124" he said. Suddenly the door opened and a boy with blond hair walked in.

"The new boy, kids, this is Austin Moon, he is new in this class." the teacher said. Austin was very attractive. The girls were winking at him and calling his name a few times in a flirty tone. They giggled and it was so annoying.

"Austin, you can sit... next to Ally" he said. My eyes grew wide. O gosh, here were coming the comments.

"I feel so sorry for you" Cassidy said.

"That will be his dead" Alliot said.

"Sitting next to 'that' eww, he is going to get sick" Kira shouts. I wanted to cry right now.

"That is enough!" the teacher screams. The class is silent again, but i heared whispers. Austin sat next to me confused. Kira tapped Austins back, he turned around. "What?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry you need to sit next to 'that" she said. I expected Austin to agree with her.

"Why? She doesn't seem that weird. Why does everyone hate her?" he asked.

"She is ugly, nerd and nasty, she is wortless, not worth it" she said like it was the most logic thing in life.

"Ugly? She is not ugly, and calling a girl worthless is not right." he said turning back to the teacher. I looked at him with wide eyes. What did he just say? He said i wasn't ugly or worthless, he didn't agree with Kira. He looked at me and smiled. I kept looking at him confused.

The class went over fast and the bell rang. The whole class left exept for me and Austin. I was going to walk away when someone grabbed my wrist.

I saw Austin.

"Do you believe it?" he asked.

"What?" i asked shy.

"Do you think that you are ugly and worthless?" he asked.

I looked up to see his beautiful brown eyes. "Kind of" i awnsered.

"What? Have you seen yourself? You are beautiful! And you are not worthless." he finally said.

"You think so?" i asked blushing. "I know" he said.

I smiled for the first time in months. The rest of the day was weird. Austin and i had all the classed together and he kept talking to me. People stared at him like he was crazy, but he ignored it. He even sat with me at lunch. After school he walked to my locker where i stood.

"Do you want to come to my home? We could make homework together" he said.

I nodded smiling. I didn't knew if i should believe him. But i had really nothing to lose, i had already lose everything. When we arrived at his home his little sister opened the door. She had teary eyes. Austin picked her up.

"Come in Ally" he said. He walked with his little sister of 5 to the couch.

"Why are you crying Lilly?" he asked worried. Nobody ever worried about me.

"Some kids in my class made mean comments to me, they said that my ponytail was ugly." she said.

"Baby girl" he began. "Your ponytail is beautiful. It makes you look like a princess. They are just jealous." he said. She hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder.

Something hurted me. I never cried into someones chest, if i cried i layed down in bed, sobbing in my pillow all alone at night. He kissed the top of her head. "Are you ok now?" he asked his sister. She nodded with a small smile. "I'm going to play with my dolls" she screamed happy. I looked at Austin that was staring at me right now. My eyes were teary and it was like Austin could read my mind.

He walked over to me and pulled me in a hug. I started to cry. He stroked my hair and pulled me into his lap. He pulled me closer. Then i was fully crying in his chest. He kept stroking me and kissed the top of my head. "Shhh, i'm here" he whispered. "You've been strong for to long" he said. I nodded into his chest. We sat there for 15 minutes. When i slowly pulled away. My eyes were red from crying. I just stared at him.

"You know you're beautiful right?" he asked. I ignored his question. "You are the most beautiful i have ever layed my eyes on." he said. I looked confused at him.

"You are broken," he said. I came closer to me. "But i think i can fix that" with that his lips crashed into mine. I kissed back and could feel millions of butterflys. Suddenly we pulled away for air. He stared at me. "Ally, i know you are broken. But i want to be with you." he whispered. "Oh" i said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded smiling. He gave me another peck on the lips. I blushed. I think that i knew from that day that my life would change. And it did. I could live with him, his parents liked me from the beginning. My mother moved to New York when she heard the news. I never heard from her again. But i was happy. Happy with my Austin. Austin helped me with my bully problem. He protected me. My heart, and it was all his.

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
